Unfortunate Events and Unexpected Miracles
by HeartUkeObsessedSeme's
Summary: Naruto finds a boy named Konohamaru, who was abandoned by his parents, and adopts him. But Naruto doesn't have the money to raise a child, what will he have to do and who with? ItaNaru, SaiNaru, GaaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, OroNaru, Others.


A/N: Phew.... Okay, I know that I keep uploading new stories and I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I just can't help it. I keep getting new ideas, and I can't help but wanting to share them with you guys. I will, of course, continue with the other fan-fictions but just bare with me... Thank you!

**Name - **Unfortunate Events and Unexpected Miracles.

**Genre - **M (Yaoi later)

**Paring - **Main = Not decided yet. ItaNaru, SaiNaru, GaaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, OroNaru, KibaNaru....

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own 'Naruto©' it belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto._

_**READ::** I'm not sure what the main couple should be, I would like you to decide out of these three: GaaNaru, NejiNaru or SaiNaru. So think about it and review, telling me what couple you will like it to be._

**Note - Naruto in this story is very OOC, instead of being his usual loud self, he is very respectful and he is not an idiot, actually he will be very smart.**

**On with the STORY......**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It All Started.**

Naruto could hear the small pitter-patter the rain made, as droplets of water fell on his bright orange umbrella, while he walked down Konoha's busy streets. Cars whizzed past and strangers ran passed him as they tried to find shelter from the rain.

Naruto had been walking home from school. Since he had to stay back, it had already become late without him noticing and when he started heading home it suddenly began to rain, luckily he had remembered to take his umbrella. Today was Uzumaki Naruto's last day as a high school student, and because he had been the Student Council Vice-President he had to stay back and get the new Student Council members prepared for the year to come. Though that wasn't his job, he knew he would end up having to do it anyway because Sasuke, the Student Council President and his childhood friend, never did any of his duties.

As Naruto reached his apartment building he noticed a small figure standing in front of it. Naruto hesitated a bit before walking to the petite form and bobbed down to come face to face with a little boy, no older than 6. Naruto eyed the boy and noted that the child was only wearing a thin white tank top and a pair of black shorts, the blond also noticed bruises on the boy's thin, fragile arms and that the rain had soaked him to the bone, giving Naruto an estimation of how long the child had been standing there for.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Even though the answer was obvious, Naruto couldn't think of anything else to ask.

The kid looked at Naruto, his brown eyes watering a bit as he looked back down at the ground, making some of his brown locks fall on his face and stick to his forehead.

Naruto glanced around him to see if there was anyone who might be related to the boy but no one seemed to care as to who the kid was.

"Are you alone? Do you know where your parents are?" Naruto asked, hoping that the boy would give him some sort of answer.

The boy didn't say anything for a while and Naruto just waited, trying to cover both of them under his small umbrella, when all of a sudden the boy grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed tightly.

"They're gone" He sobbed. "They didn't want me anymore so they left me".

Naruto, shocked at what he heard, grabbed the boy and picked him up. As he hugged the boy to his chest, he walked up to his apartment, swiftly taking out his keys and unlocking his door. Naruto set the boy down on his bed and then went into the bathroom. He grabbed a few towels and entered is room once again, looking in his wardrobe for anything that would fit the child and decided on a warm, woollen, blue sweater that his beloved homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei, had given him for Christmas one year.

Naruto quickly moved to the boy and kneeled next to his bed, helping the kid to sit up so it would be easier to dry him and get him out of his drenched clothes. Naruto dried as much as he could, wrapping the boy in the towel to make him warm, but the small form wouldn't stop shivering. Naruto stood up and told the boy to wait for him.

Naruto left the boy and went back into the bathroom, this time almost tripping as he reached the door. He turned on the bath taps, letting warm water fill the tub. When the bath tub was full, Naruto dipped in his fingers to check if the water was hot but not hot enough that it could hurt the boy and then walked back into his room, to find a still shivering kid, wrapped in towels.

"I've prepared a warm bath for you. Will you come with me?" Naruto asked.

The boy hesitated but then nodded in approval.

Naruto picked the child up again and carried him into the bathroom, and slowly lowered his cold, naked body in to the water.

The boy flinched as the warmth of the water enveloped him, but soon sighed in contempt. Naruto smiled as he noticed the boy's shivering stop. The blond began to ask the boy some questions, the kid wouldn't say much apart from his name at first but later as Naruto and him began talking further, the boy opened up more.

His name was Konohamaru, he had been travelling with his parents but were robbed as they arrived in Konoha from Suna. In the airport a taxi driver took off with their belongings, they reported it to the police but nothing was done. They had been living in the streets for almost three months until they got sick of it. Konohamaru told Naruto that his parents found some people that could help them get back to Suna but because Konohamaru was still underage, he was not qualified to be sent back, so his parents decided to abandon him.** (A/N: Completely made up. I don't think his age would make a difference but it fits the story).**

When Naruto heard Konohamaru's story he began to cry for the boy but when he saw that it made Konohamaru sad, he stopped.

"Konohamaru, you should get out of the bath now" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naru-niichan" Konohamaru replied as he stood up, waiting for Naruto to wrap a towel around him again.

And Naruto did just that, he wrapped a fluffy, pink towel around the boy's body, picking him up in the process. He sat the boy on his bed once more and dried him before dressing him in the blue sweater and a pair of the smallest underpants he could find.

"Naru-niichan, is it okay for me to stay here?" Konohamaru asked, feeling a bit like an intruding pest.

"Konohamaru-kun, of course you can stay here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Konohamaru jumped on the bed and squealed in happiness. Even though the two had just met, they had become close very fast.

After some more happy squeals and laughter, they bade goodnight. Naruto hugged the boy protectively and Konohamaru snuggled into the warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time, then slowly they fell asleep, each wondering about the future.

* * *

**4 years later...**

* * *

It had been exactly four years since then, making it Konohamaru's 10th birthday. Though it wasn't his real birthday, since he was so young when he was found, Konohamaru couldn't remember his real birthday, so Naruto and him decided to make the anniversary of their meeting, the day of his birthday.

"Naru-niichan, I'm gonna be late for school again" Konohamaru whined.

"Hai... Hai" Naruto said, as he stretched before hopping out of bed.

* * *

After Naruto had found Konohamaru four years ago, he went searching for the boys parents and found out that they were both killed after not being able to pay the expenses to Suna, their murderers were never found. Naruto decided not to tell Konohamaru but adopt him instead, making them a family. The Uzumaki family.

Though Naruto had graduated high school as an A+ student who would be able to go to any university he chose, he made up his mind that he wouldn't attend university and instead start working for Konohamaru's future. And the day after the two met, Naruto began looking for a job with good pay, that would put Konohamaru through university, if he wanted to go, and let them live an easy life. But Naruto knew that to find a job like that, without a degree, would be tough.

In the end Naruto did find a job. The blond found a job at a club that paid around the hundreds per hour. Naruto had found himself a job in a host club, a gay host club. Naruto had tried over and over to get a job in a host club for women but ended up getting rejected again and again. They would tell him, every time, that he was too cute for the job and that instead of making women feel beautiful, he would make them feel jealous of his fabulous body, his plump, pink lips and his overall beauty.

Then one day after being rejected for the 15th time, the receptionist of the place, a woman with blond hair tied in a high pigtail, told Naruto that he might be able to find a job at a gay host club. Although she told him that he would have to sell his body to men all over Konoha, Naruto insisted that she tell him were he could find one of the clubs. The girl handed him a pamphlet of the only gay club in Konoha and told him to call the number displayed on the paper, so he could make an appointment with the owner.

Naruto did as the blond girl told him and made the appointment, it had been three weeks since he met Konohamaru and the food in the house was beginning to disappear, Naruto needed to get this job or he would have to start selling organs.** (A/N: This part doesn't really make sense but it would be funny if you could sell important organs a still live. O.o). **

On the day of the job interview, Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe and like there were butterflies, flying around in his stomach. The clubs name was Sennin and was owned by a woman named Tsunade, she had light blond hair and the biggest breasts Naruto had ever seen. The blond sat in front of the woman who sat behind a red desk. The wall which her back faced was almost completely covered with windows and another woman, with short brown hair, stood next to her holding a fat pig in her arms. All in all the sight almost seemed intimidating. Suddenly the woman holding the pig began to whisper in the other woman's ear, making Naruto clench at the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

Tsunade noticed the blonds reaction and chuckled. "There is no need to be so nervous" She said.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered.

Tsunade smiled at the boy and stood from her chair. She waved her hand toward the brunet, signalling that she may leave, and started to walk towards Naruto. Naruto shivered and closed his eyes as he felt the woman's shadow cover him, but stopped at the feeling of a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the woman leaning over him, looking him straight in the eyes. Naruto released a small gasp that had gotten stuck in his throat and began to breathe again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, correct" Tsunade asked.

The blond nodded.

"You are looking for a job, and have recently adopted a young boy, and the only place you could think of to get employed was here?"

"I have tried other places but they just won't offer jobs for those who do not have some sort of degree and I need enough money to look after my 'son'. If I don't get this job... I don't know what I'll do" Naruto explained to the woman, almost sobbing.

"Kid, do you understand what you'll have to do if I employ you?" Tsunade just asked, wiping away a secret tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Mm-huh"

"You understand that we do not just offer companionship but also pleasure?"

"Yes, I understand that I will have to sell myself! I know that... But what else can I do?" Naruto asked, rhetorically.

The blond woman sighed. Naruto and her had just met and already she couldn't win against his big, blue, pleading eyes.

"Okay kid, I'll give you the job but if you make a mistake or lose my shop any money, your gone. Got it?" Tsunade said as she walked back to her chair.

"Yes, I got it. Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed, standing from the chair and walking towards the woman's desk. "Thank you".

"Yeah, yeah, now go home and here" She said, as she handed Naruto a few hundred dollar bills. "Buy your son some food".

"Yes!" Naruto took the money, noticing that Tsunade wasn't asking if he wanted the money but more like ordering him to take it. Naruto shoved the bills in his pocket and began to head to the exit.

"Kid, be here tomorrow. At 10:00 am".

"Okay!" Naruto said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Now Naruto was 22 and not a kid anymore.

He turned on the shower in his bathroom and slowly moved under the water. He sighed in relief as the warm water touched his skin, waking him up completely.

"Naruto-niichan! Hurry up!".

Naruto heard Konohamaru yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Okay, Okay" Naruto said as he turned off the shower and wrapped his lower body in a towel. He opened the door and came face to face with a pouting Konohamaru.

"Good morning, Kono-kun. Happy Birthday!" Naruto said as he hugged the younger boy.

"Nii-chan!" The brunet whined.

"I know, I know".

"Well, you know that this is your fault. If you would just let me walk to school by myself, I wouldn't have to wake you up" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, well. It's just I don't want anything to happen to you" Naruto said as he pouted and stared at Konohamaru with his big blue eyes.

"Okay. Just Hurry, please!"

"Hai!"

Naruto moved to his closet as Konohamaru walked out of the room to wait for his 'dad' downstairs.

Naruto had began to bring in so much money from his job that he bought a house with two bedrooms, so his 'son' could have his privacy. The house was in a very convenient neighbourhood; the school was only a fifteen minute walk, the stores were easy to get to and his work was a bus ride away.

Naruto started to get dressed. Slipping on an orange top and tight black jeans. He only needed something to were for now since his work clothes would be in his locker, at the club. Naruto brushed his teeth, styled his hair slightly and then walked down stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready!" He called out.

"Finally!" Konohamaru said as he grabbed his 'father' by his arm and dragged him out of the house.

As they walked down the street, Naruto noticed the scoff on Konohamaru's face. "Kono-kun, what's wrong?".

"Well, today is my birthday and..." The brunet trailed of as he stopped walking and turned to face Naruto. "I was just wondering, ?" He blurted out, bowing with his hands clasped together, above his head.

"What?" Naruto said, barely hearing anything the boy said.

Konohamaru sighed. "I was wondering if you could take the day off for me today?" He repeated, slowly.

"Hmmm, let see... Of course!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'll just have to go and let Tsunade-baachan know, she won't like it if I just call. Okay?"

"Okay!" Konohamaru smiled, his onii-chan really cared about him.

They walked on until they reached the school and went their separate ways.

"Goodbye, Naru-niichan".

"See you at home, Konohamaru-kun".

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done. What do you think? Tell me. Review.**

**_And remember to tell me what you would like as the Main pairing. I will introduce other character's in the next chapter._**

**Hope you like it.**

**_Remember choose out of:_**

**_GaaNaru :3_**

**_NejiNaru ;D_**

**_SaiNaru ^^_**


End file.
